The dress
by Monzozenzo
Summary: When Jane eyre born and raised in the 21st century gets invited to a fancy dress party, she dosent expect to try on a dress which time travels her to the 18th century meeting mr rochester who remembers her but she cant remeber him. Will time keep them apart or will she remeber her true love ?
1. 1

** Hi all, this is my second fan fiction and i think it will be a breath of fresh air! Let me know what you all think. If you like this I also wrote another Jane Eyre FanFiction called Janes weary travels. **

Ring ring... ring ring ..." who keeps calling me it's like too early." I rolled out of my bed and grabbed my phone to see who kept trying to ring me. Gabby. Oh no here we go. I pressed the accept button and tried to sound happy to recive another lengthy call from the controlling friend. " Hey Jane ! Hope I'm not disturbing you?" Gabby spoke fast barley letting me answer. " I'm not doing much what's up." I replied.

" well I'm 21 in a couple of weeks and I'm having a party. But I've got a twist. What do you think the twist is?" She stopped so I went to answer. " err is it a..."

" it's a Victorian themed party ! So I'm going to get an amazing dress and look fabulouuuuus so I rang to let you know. I thought I would give you longer as you don't like having short notice."

" where will I get a Victorian outfit from?" I was trying to think of places as I asked the question.

" oh I don't know. Amazon or something like that. Anyway I've got to go now but I'll send over all the info. Chow." And she hung up. Always saying goodbye in another accent trying to sound fancy. I really couldn't be asked with this. But I guess I had to go as she had been my friend since school.

I got in my car and drove half awake to my unfulfilling job. Nothing better than long shifts working at a tutoring center. After seeing about 20 Kids that could barley count to 10 I was ready to go home. I thought about different places to buy the dress for the party. "I'll try and look online tonight." I reminded my self. A week went by and I had forgotten about the dress. I had so much going on. I walked into my one bedroomed flat and looked around at how dull my life was. I was short, brown haired and not the prettiest. Im not horrific to look at but I wouldn't say I was a model. I barley wore makeup and always wore casual clothing. My flat matched me too well. I had dinner and went to bed wishing I had a boyfriend or someone so cuddle up with.

" so what dress did you get in the end ?" Gabby thought I had got the dress for her party and wanted to know what it looked like. " oh it's err, long and Victorian. Look I gotta go. I'll see you tonight for your party I'm getting ready."

" but" I hung up leaving her pondering on what I was doing. Crap I had to get the dress before she laied into me. I had been putting it off for so long. How was the party tonight ! After driving for a hour I came across a vintage shop which looked like it had stuff dating back to the dawn of time. I pulled into the lay-by and walked in. A woman who's age was probably mid 20s looked me up and down.

" hi I was wondering if you had a Victorian dress?" I spoke full of hope.

" sure we've got a rack over there filled with them." She lead me to the dresses and helped me look through them. " I'm not really sure if these are what I had in mind. Do you have something a bit more fancy ?" I inquired.

" we've got a dress out back. Between you and me it's not meant to go to anyone but I'm sure the shop owner wouldn't mind it been there for years." With that she was gone. I stood thinking that the dress would be awful but was pleased. She came out with it on a hanger. The neckline of the dress was low and would show anyone's shoulders that wore it. It had frills that decorated the light blue dress. The bodice was plain but met the skirt leaving a v looking line which would be slimming. The skirt was amazing. It was large and would probably need hoops to make it look even fuller. The skirt was plain like the bodice but the blue and fullness made it look exquisite. She then pulled out a Victorian corset which looked painfull but necessary. My eyes showed my amazement and hopped it would fit.

" what size is it ?" I had to know.

" I'm not too sure I think it's a fancy dress Victorian

outfit so doesn't have a size tag. It looks like a 10 though."

" I hope so that's my size." I smiled.

" would you like to try the dress and corset on ?" The woman asked.

" unfortunately I am in a hurry. But I looks like it will fit. Although could you help me with one thing?" She raised an eyebrow. 30 minuets later I walked out the shop paying 100 for the dress and corset. I got the woman to do the corset up on me as I couldn't do it myself and was already late. I could barley breathe as it was so tight. But I liked the shape it gave me. After running to some other shops and buying some makeup I was on my way to my flat ready to turn into a Victorian. I applied lots of makeup as it was a party and I actually looked nice. The false eyelashes and bright red lipstick made me look brand new. I curled my hair and made it in a half up do and struggled to put the dress on. I knocked on my neighbours door, Hannah. She was another close friend and we had been neighbours for 4 years. She laughed when she saw what I was wearing and wondered why I had knocked.

" please can you do my dress up ?" I begged. After 10 minuets of her threading the back of the dress together I got a call from gabby. I pulled away and thanked Hannah who looked like she was going to laugh for hours. I ran back to my apartment applying perfume and put my very high heels on. I noticed that the ties at the back of the dres hadn't been done up where I rushed away. I neatly tied it and looked in the mirror holding my phone and bag. I got a feeling of sickness and noticed how the room started to spin. I closed my eyes and hit the floor. After the feeling of sickness passed Started feeling cold. I opened my eyes in disbelief. I was in a feild. But how ? It was pitch black and was freezing. I looked around stunned and lost.


	2. 2

The moon was brighter and wider than my shocked eyes. A field ? I mean I had got into some situations in my life but how did I go from my home to a feild ? It happened, I had officially lost my mind. I still had my phone luckily. I dialled Gabbys number but I was cut off immediately. Perhaps she was on the phone to someone. But I had no bars or 4G. Crappy phone service right when I needed it. I looked around and felt a pull, a need for me to walk forward. I followed my gut feeling and amazingly I came across a castle, or was it a Manor House. It was hard to tell due to it being dark. When I got closed I saw it was a dated Manor House. I couldn't see any streetlights or hear traffic so I must have ended up in the country. But I lived in central London so how could this be. I was now shaking and could feel my teeth chattering. I was in a blanket of coldness which made me rush to the house. It was built out of stone which Is why I thought it was a castle. Rooms were lit up bright and caused my shadow to appear and stalk my every move. I went through the Arched walkway ending up in a courtyard. Man these people were dated there wasn't one car. They probably had them all locked away. I heard horses and saw carriages. I looked around and saw a door bigger than a oak tree, it showered me in hope. I touched the freezing knocker and waited for a response. Nothing. Oh no. I turned to walk away but heard the door rapidly open. An old lady who must have been in her late 60's met me. She wore what looked like Victorian clothes. Her hair was tied back in a bun and her dress was black, long and ancient. Keys jingled on the belt around her waist and I was gobsmaked. My face of confusion showed.

" are you ok. What ever are you doing outside dressed like so? Come in quick." Her words were kind like she was.

" thank you." I replied still confused.

I walked in and heard silence, the hall way dark and was only lit with candle light.

" you have a lovely home Mrs ...?"

" Mrs.fairfax and This is not my home child. Oh good heavens. Although I am related to Mr Rochester, but I won't go into that.

" if you don't mind me asking why are you dressed so. Are you having a fancy party and who is this Mr Rochester?" I asked looking dazed.

" fancy dress party what ever do you mean I will have you know this is my best dress and very fashionable for women. And mr Rochester is the owner of this house." She ended her speech with a nod of the head as if satisfied with her corrections.

" very fashionable? Women of this time. What do you mean...no it can't... I was in my flat." I stood and fell back catching myself on a nearby table.

" good heavens your as white as a ghost. What ever is the matter. Oh my your as cold as ice !"

" Mrs Fairfax. What year is it?" I asked looking around with my eyes.

" let me get mr Rochester your unwell." She turned and went to walk off, I grabbed her arm and spoke fast.

" what year is it?"

" it's 1836".

I breathed in a massive breath and let go. She hurried off and I started to feel my head spin. I tried to stand and barley managed. I looked at the hallway and how long it was. A wooden floor was covered with flowered Printed rugs. On the sides of the walls tables and cabinets filled the empty spaces. Painted and stuffed animal heads decorated the wall and I looked to the candle lit areas and it hit me hard. Slapped me in the face. I was in the Victorian era. But how. I couldn't think of any reasons. I was now shaking with coldness and fear. I turned to the door eyeing up how it was new to this time but vintage in my time. I heard footsteps and Mrs Fairfax spoke. " she's here sir." I turned and met the gaze of Mr Rochester. He jumped back and I thought I must have looked like a state for such a reaction. He wasn't handsome but was lovely to look at. sparked feelings in me I hadn't felt before. His pericing dark eyes shot through me and seemed to widen with shock. He was fit physically and had a fair amount of hair. He inspected me and turned white.

" hi, I mean how do you do. I am Jane Eyre." I spoke but my teeth still chattered.

" j.. Jane ... Eyre?" barley managing he forced the words out and flung himself to me. " oh Jane. I have missed you. Where did you go! My heart was broken to two. I have looked for you every day. Mrs Fairfax it's Jane. Ha!" His smiled warmed my heart.

" oh my lord, it is oh forgive me for not noticing you Jane you look so different." She smiled aswell leaning in for closer inspection starting to look surprised.

" yes you do look different. Why are you dressed so fine?" He asked still grinning ear to ear.

" em, forgive me but I don't think..." I spoke and shivered.

" oh your shaking. Come quick I don't want you to get Ill. Please follow me. God's truth your freezing what were you doing wandering around?" He sounded concerned.

" Forgive me... sir... but I don't know you, or you" and I pointed to Mrs Fairfax. Both their faces dropped and looked at each other.

" I don't think she's well sir, let me warm some hot water and tea up for her." After speaking Mrs Fairfax ran off and mr Rochester looked at me. Looked broken.

" Jane. I. " he sighed. " do you not remember me?"

" I think you have mistaked me for someone else." He pondered on my comment and placed his arms around me rubbing my back and shoulders trying to warm me up.

" Jane I am Edward Fairfax Rochester, the owner of Thornfeild, this Manor House. Surely you can remember me?" Hope filled his eyes and I wanted to say I did. I felt a strange connected with him and felt I did know him.

" is it ok if I call you Edward ?" I asked.

" of course Jane ! Do you really not remember me?"

" unfortunately not..." he looked dishartened and I felt a earge to comfort him. " although I also don't Remeber this place or Mrs Fairfax. If that makes you feel better ?" I spoke with a smile. He smiled back.

" I have missed you." His words cut through me and left me asking the question.

" how do you know me?" I asked.

We continued walking and entered a big room.

"It's a long tale. Come sit. Let me warm you. Here sit by the fire. I have a coat, I will just get it". He spoke and walked frantically searching in his room. It was fine, there were books staled away on shelves and a large desk placed by a massive that Window took my attention. There was a fire place which is where I sat by. I was in a small chair and opposite was a large arm chair that I presumed was Edwards. He came with his coat and placed it on my shoulders. He lingered before touching me as if he would scare me away.

"Thank you. I'm bloody freezing !"

" Janet ! My oh my did you just use blasphemy!" He jockingly and surprised commented." You really have changed."

" so em," I pondered for a moment deciding what to say. " could you remind me how we met ?" I spat out.

He looked uncomfortable and sad that I really couldn't remember.

" you were a governess for little Adèle." After saying this he looked and raised an eyebrow as if I would remember everything. He sighed when I didn't and he continued.

" You started working at Thornfeild as a governess for Adèle my French ward. I wasn't at Thornfeild for many months and you hadn't met me. One early evening you were wondering down a nearby lane and I was riding home. You startled my house causing me to fly off and Sprain my ankle. I was horrid to you with words but you helped me. As months passed we grew close friends. I invited a group of my so called friends and a person called Mrs Ingram. She is quite something and you got jealous. I only invited her to see if you liked me. You were called away to your aunts and Gone for a month and I was scared you wouldn't come back. When you came back I had sent blanche and her friends away. You and I confessed our feelings for each other. I proposed to you Jane." He stopped suddenly.

" we were engaged ?" I couldn't belive it.

" you look stunning, your hair. And you have makeup on, you really have changed. Where did you get such fine things from. Where did you go Jane ?" He wanted to know where I had been. I felt I could trust him. So I decided I would tell him what I knew.


	3. 3

" Edward. You may not belive what I tell you. I Truley hope you do. That would make things a lot easier. I can't explain what's happened and I don't really know to be honest. I'm still pretty shocked. But I feel I owe you the truth..."

" I'll belive you Jane. I always have you unearthly creature." He replied.

" rude ! I did my hair and make up and thought I looked nice. Just goes to show I won't get a man! " without thinking I blurted this out. He looked confused.

" I'm sorry Jane I forgot that you wouldn't remember that your an elf." He smiled.

" and elf?" I asked

" when you scared my horse the first time we met I called you an elf. And an unearthly thing as you were almost unnatural."

" you got that right !" I laughed.

Mrs Fairfax walked in with another woman who I guessed was a servant. The younger woman carried a large bowl of warm water for me to warm my feet. Mrs Fairfax carried the tea and placed it beside me. After thanking them and waiting for them to leave I got to warming up. I pulled my dress up and started to work at the buckle on my almost stilleto high shoes.

" what are you wearing Jane, how can you walk in those. They are so high !" Edward cried.

" you get use to them. I've had many nights wearing these and they aren't even tall." I laughed at his face.

" so I'll tell you what I know about my life. I was born in 2000. I haven't had a family and was raised in an orphanage. I left there and got a job working as a tutor. You know someone who goes to places and teaches kids to read and do maths."

"A governess you mean?" He asked.

" no a tutor. I don't live at their house. I have my own flat. You know like a house, but it's smaller. So one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen. You get the idea. As for what I'm wearing. My friend was having a 21st birthday party and decided to have a Victorian theme. So I went to a vintage shop and brought this. Our normal clothes aren't like this. Trust me." I laughed

" so your saying you were born in the year 2000? And don't remember living here in this century ?" He looked so confused.

" yup, I don't even wear things like this... ahhhh omg I forgot ! Here look this is a phone." I shoved it at him. He looked at it intrigued and scared to touch it.

" do you guys have phones yet. You know like the thing where you can call and speak to another person? I asked.

" yes, I have seen those." He replied.

" well this is one of those. But I can carry it with me. Everyone had them in my time. And yaaas in my bag I packed spare clothes as I thought towards the end of the party this dress would be uncomfortable." He was still looking at the phone.

" hey can you do me a favour please ?" His head shot up when I asked this.

" I'm not very good at Victorian clothing. Can you please help me take this dress off?"

" Jane ! " he bellowed.

" what ! Oh yeh." I remembered how funny the Victorian's were about showing skin.

" Edward please. In my time it's fine for men to help women undress if they aren't married. Women can show lots of skin. Trust me I'm in pain in this dress!" I peladed and he fianaly agreed to help. After starting at the long threads at the back of the dress that tied it up we started to speak.

" so your from the year 2000 ?" Edward kept repeating this.

" how different are things in the modern times ?" He asked.

" well I can start with people aren't as arrogant. Like you've still got your rich people but no one worries about keeping family pride e.g. we have advanced technology such as the phones I showed you. And men and women" I looked in the room and looked at him. " can court with out being married. And even get to you know..." when I said this he looked confused. " men and women can sleep together with out being married and it isn't thought of as a sin." I laughed and he jumped back. Horror crossed his face.

" you mean people that aren't, that. But..Are you still. Have you slept with anyone ?" He asked awkwardly almost looking angry.

" no I haven't. " I smiled and he returned it. Relief covered his face. He came back to me and I turned so he could finish untying my dress. After this I slipped the dress of. My back was killing. He looked away and didn't want to look at my considered naked body. " Edward honestly it's fine. You aren't seeing all of me. I'm still covered. In my time we sometimes wear less than this !" He laughed and awkwardly came over. My back and ribs were crushed after wearing the corset. Once he finished my corset I ran to my bag holding it up and rummaged through trying to find the spare clothes I had.

" I will need you to look away for this part please." When I asked he shut his eyes and turned away. I slipped my bra on, then my long sleeved crop top and black leggings. I was so comfy !

" I'm done!" I spoke clicking my neck.

Edward turned and froze eyeing me up and down. He then came close and I twirled for him.

" latest fashion of 2019 this is !" I laughed as I said this.

" and how often do you wear this like this " he aksed.

" every day".

" well I'm not happy with you wearing that. I shall find Mrs Fairfax at once, she can fix you some appropriate clothing. You look like a man !"

" it's comfy though ! I defiantly prefer modern times haha."

" do you truley not remember me?" He asked.

" I don't."

He looked down sad.

" but I wish I did. And I feel a connection with you." When I said this he shot his head up and grabbbed my hands.


	4. 4

After standing holding hands I looked at him.

" I thought you had come back to me, but you are different." He added.

" I wish I could know what was going on. So you say we met and I made you fall of your horse?"

" yes, I sprained my ankle. You were the governess and we hadn't met."

" and then what, if you don't mind me asking who did I governess?"

"Adèle, she is my French ward, her mother was a French opera singer and claimed I was the father but I found her with another man so I don't belive she is. You liked Adèle."

" and we were engaged ?"

" yes. But i shall tell you the truth as it's what turned you away before. I was married to another woman. A mad woman called Bertha. I kept her in the attic and I tried to marry you when she lived. Oh I was so I love with you I tried to be with you even though she was stopping us. You were broken and left. I know you will probably leave now."

" what ! So slow down. We were almost married. You have a mad wife living in your loft and you tried to marry me. Didn't check or say hey Jane I'm married and she's crazy but I love you. I honestly can't belive this. "

" don't" he was cut off. I saw him standing before me but my eyes were shut. He was bending before me clothed different, pleaded with me. I could only hear rumbles of his cries. I opened my eyes.

" Jane, what is it ?"

"You were begging me, it was real but my eyes were shut it was like a dream. " I tried to explain what I had just saw.

The next day I dressed like a Victorian woman but kept my hair down. I couldn't bare no makeup so decided to try to make make my own. I would have to find things to do this. I had servants help me dress as I was confused. The house and gardens were massive and relaxing. I found red berries which could be used for rouge and lipstick. I then went behind the house and found coal. I would crush it to powder and mix with some fat to create mascara. And I would have to mix a dark powder possibly chocolate powder with flower for setting powder. And I would hope that I had some makeup brushes in my clutch purse. I excitedly went to my room and was pleased to find the brushes but no makeup just hair pins. It was hard work but eventually I managed to apply homemade makeup. I walked down for breakfast and went to the kitchen.

" where have you been I was looking for you". Mr Rochester asked.

" I was exploring." I replied.

" can I make my breakfast please." I then spoke again. He raised an eyebrow. I had forgotten all the servants rushing around the kitchen.

" what can they make me, I don't want to be a pest I can eat anything." He looked pleased.

"Any thing you want, you look like you are hungry !"

I was made a full English breakfast and ate quick as I was really hungry and wanted to work out what had happened for me to arrive in the vintage time.

" you look different, are you wearing rouge ? " mr Rochester inquired.

" I had to make my own makeup. We wear so much in the modern times and I love it !"

"Madame oh Madame I have missed you! Where were you ?" Adèle's cries were loud and filled the room. I looked confused at the child who sprung from no where causing me to look scared. I thought she was Adèle as she seemed to like me.

" I have missed you to I'm sorry I was gone for so long, I am back now. "I spoke going along with keeping peace and not hurting the girl.

" will we start lessons soon?" She had many questions.

" yes I suppose so, I could teach you but I will show you fun things." She smiled and ran off, and I turned to the lovely man opposite me. Edward had a look and it made me smile.

" you don't have to teach her." He told me.

" I should pay my way as I can't stay here for free. But I want to go and walk around and see if I can find out what's happening. I can start teaching her in a few days but I will find somewhere else to stay. " When I said this he shot up making his chair fly away. He looked so worried and his eyes were attacking me.

" no you shall not leave. Please I can't bare it when you walk off in case you disappear. Every night I dreamed of you coming back I can't even belive it now. You are to stay here with me for free." He was looking very worried.

But I had to set boundaries, he was use to his own way and bossing people around.

"Thank you for the kind offer and you have been so nice to me but I will be going to find out what is going on and I won't burden you any longer." As I spoke he looked so scarred it was as if he was worried about me. I guess we had known each other, I just had to find out how I left and what the bison I day dream I saw was.

" I will return and visit you so I can keep you in the loop." I added trying to make him happier.

" please don't go, or I will come with you." I was happy someone wanted to be with me but I didn't want to seem needy.

"Thank you but I can do this alone. Trust me I will be fine."

" but you don't know where to go or what this world is like it's very different to your modern life." It made sense what he said. And I wasn't sure what I would do to find things out. Maybe if I spoke to Mrs. Fairfax and found things out I would know where to begin.


	5. 5

I spoke to Mrs. Fairfax about how we were friends. She asked why I couldn't remember so I explained what had happened. She belived me to my surprise.

"I didn't help you with Bertha. You didn't come for help and left so I will help you now." She spoke in a lovely tone.

" thank you so much for helping. How do I get a carriage ?" I wondered.

"I'll get you one." And she left.

I got in the carriage and was amazed by how lovely it was. I thought that perhaps a witch of fortune teller could help. I was worried about mr Rochester finding out but I still continued to the nearest village. Stalls and barley any room filled the floor of the town. People were shouting and wearing plain clothes. It was amazing to see old times. I pushed through and found a woman who had a sign saying spells. I asked if she knew of time travel and how it happens. She explained that portals can open and cause people to fall through time. But why did I apparently live in the Victorian time period my life and live in the modern time and remember that life. I got back to mr Rochester's by the afternoon and kept thinking of him being married. I felt emotional and started to wish something would help me be with him. I would not be a mistress and I had to go back. I walked through to the house and we made contact.

"You were gone and went to town." His voice was harsh.

" yes and I met a woman who said it was a time portal that caused me to end here." I smiled.

" I heard you had gone and I went crazy. I've been waiting for you."

"Did you need me?" I replied. He lifted his mouth to a smile and sighed.

"A true Jane Eyre reply." As he said this my eyes shut and I saw him standing before me. But he was dressed different and we were outside. He said the same as he had just said. I opened my eyes and he was right in front of me holding my arms.

"I just saw you again but it was a vision. I think I am getting flashbacks or seeing our time together in the past. This is making me go mad I must go." When I said this I left with my head killing. I didn't eat and laid in bed thinking of my home and modern times. Luckily I had no family or they would have been worried.

I had been asleep and woke to another vision. But it was of a woman dressed weird. She was joking out my hand as if she was reading them. It was a fortune teller and I had to find her. I wasn't able to sleep and decided to ask Mr Rochester If he had any knowledge of her. The next morning I met him for breakfast and he was happy I sat with him.

"Did you ever have a fortune teller come here whilst I lived at Thornfeild ?" I pressed.

"Yes"he laughed. You know she was very good. Some say she and I look alike. I didn't get what he found so funny. It made me smile and I left him to it. I decided to see if Mrs. Fairfax could help.

" Have you ever seen a fortune teller in this house?" I asked.

"Yes I have. It was when sir had a party, he wanted to entertain all the guests So he dressed up as a fortune teller and pretended to read their fortune. I saw him dress up as the woman." She smiled and walked off. No wonder he had found it funny. I did but it was a bit weird to think of him dressing as a woman wearing dresses. Maybe the victorians weren't as boring as I thought.

" would I be able to ride to town?" I asked the stable groom. With in minuets the horse was ready and I didn't know how to ride it. He was helping me up and I started to ride. He told me the directions. I wanted a carriage but didn't want to keep disturbing mr Rochester. I rode picking up speed and enjoyed it. When I reached the busy town I tied the horse up by stable groom and started looking for the fortune teller. I found the woman who had the sign saying spells and asked if she knew how to return me.

" you give me your hand and I'll read what your fortune is." She spoke in a nice accent. She was looking at my hand confused.

"Your hands have lines and they are crossing. There's only ever one line but yours are crossed. Your life must be connected with the past and present. You may have lived and remembered growing up in the future. But you also have lived in the past which is now for us." My face looked shocked.

"Something is connecting you with the travel." After she said this I thanked her and passed her a Watch that I brought from a high street shop.

How could I live in two times and not remember this life I kept asking myself. I walked and started to look for the horse. I rode slowly back to Thornfeild and was happy to sit down. Edward met me in the lobby by the stairs.

" so you were out again. Have you any news on the fortune teller." He asked smiling.

" yes actually. I asked the servants and the reader had been to Thornfeild. Although everyone said she was really ugly and smelt horrid !" As I said this his smile dropped and I laughed loud.

"So you found out." He laughed.

"Why did you dress as a fortune teller." I questioned him.

"I wanted to see if you had feelings for me. So I dressed up and nearly got the truth out of you. But you figured me out. He was now close to me and I felt relaxed.

"Have you had anymore visions"

"No, but let's talk about something else. Can you show me what Victorian alcohol tastes like." When I said this he told me to follow him to his library. He got a bottle of gin out. There's was no tonic so he poured us small portions in a glass.

" we have fizzy drinks with this it tastes better. It's water but bubbly." I spoke and he looked at me amazed.

"Here." He spoke passing the drink to me. Before he let go I had grabbed the glass and drank the gin he had passed me. I picked the gin bottle up and poured myself a bigger glass. He was shocked.

"Be carful I don't want you to get drunk." He spoke.

"I drink whole bottles I'll be fine. Trust me I'm going to have a great night"

"You never drank before."

"I go clubbing most nights with my friends." I smiled

"Clubbing" he wanted to know more.

"Here look at my photo." I kept my phone with me but kept turning off to save the battery. I showed him me drunk wearing high heels. A tight fitting pink dress that barley covered my arse. He looked at the photo and quickly looked away.

"Don't show me that! Your bare and naked." He commanded.

"That's a nice dress I wore and I got plenty off men." I couldn't help it.

"What !" His voice was so loud I jumped.

"You went out dressed like that."

" I had a partner at the time."

" you have dated men?"

"Yes I have. A few.

"I em don't want to ask this but you said that things are different. Have you ever had"

"No I haven't. As I told you I'm still pure." I replied to him. He relaxed. He took a massive sip of his glass and took the bottle from me and poured himself another drink. We both drank until we finished the bottle.

After we spoke of many things we started to move close towards eachother. I looked at him and he looked very handsome. I started to fell ill but decided to continue.

"You don't look well you should go to bed." He had drank a bit less than me so wasn't drunk.

"Make me" I teased and ran out the room.

"Come here you creature !" He ran after me. I ran quietly through the halls and came upon a door. I stopped and looked at it. My eyes shut and I had a vision. A woman with wild hair flung herself at Edward. There were other people in the room. I opened my eyes and realised that she was Bertha his wife. How could I love someone married and live in the past.

"Here you are" he found me and took my hand. I looked at him and he bent his head down. I rubbed my arms up his arms and we both leant in for a kiss. Sparks flooded me and we embraced for ages which melted my heart.

"I haven't know you. Or don't remember you. But when I'm with you I feel like I've know you for my whole life." I spoke.

"I love you Jane. I can't say it for so many reasons but I do."

"I'm going to bed. But thank you." I answered.


	6. 6

I kept thinking of the night before and how I felt I had feelings for him even though I barley knew him. Although I did know him. I got up and had breakfast in the corridor away. I then decided to think of objects that could cause me to time travel but I couldn't think of any. After taking a walk in the garden I decided to go to my room. I sat there thinking of why this had happened and mr Rochester came into my room.

"Have you been busy ?" He spoke.

"Yes" I didn't want to be rude.

"I didn't see you and wondered where you have been."

He inquired.

"I have been thinking of how I ended up here." I felt awkward as he was amazing but married and what if we couldn't be together. He left my room and I felt confused. I decided to look at the dress I had arrived in. I insepected it and sat on my bed. After lots of things going through my mind I then left the room and as I was in the corridor. I had another vision. I was running in open land full dressed in the clothing of victorians and then I disappeared. But then I saw a light and I was a baby that had just been born. Yet I had just been running. Then I realised I had somehow time portaled from the Victorian era which I had grown up in to being born and living another life in the modern times. I had lived two lives and had returned. I ran out trying to find Mr. Rochester. I only came across servants. I was so pleased to figure out that I had been reborn and had lunch. I was happy all day and I was keen to tell him. When I found him in his room I was talking like I had known him before which I did.

" I have figured out what happened."

"Really what happened."

" I was born in the 1800's and lived here as a governess but I was somehow taken to my modern time but reborn and relived another life but it was like this one. I had been raised as a orphan in both lives."

"You mean you had two childhoods and came back to your first one." He prodded.

"It's amazing"

"Exactly" he replied.

Edward took my hand and I pulled him in for a hug. We both embraced each other and started to kiss again. We both got exited and started to unbutton our clothes. He was well built and I was very lucky. Once we both undressed he took me by suprise and kissed me down my arms. I then turned and rested on the chair bent over and he placed himself in me. As he thrust I could feel his hands comfort my body. Noises came out and I had to cover my mouth. He was everything I loved and I had found my hope. After, we both cuddled in his bed and lay our arms.

" you know bigamy is still a crime in modern times" I laughed.

" then why are you with me now." He aksed laughing.

" because I think I love you." When I said this he shot up.

" you love me" he kissed me and we both felt happy.

"Let's have a party at the house. You like them and I like seeing my lovely happy." He spoke cuddling me.

"I would like that. When can we have it." I aksed.

"Three days time. Mrs. Fairfax can arrange all the bits and I can invite people I know who are great fun." He was grinning so big.

"You must go dress shopping." He then finished speaking.

" no I will save money. I have that fine dress already. I never got to show it off to the other party so I can wear that."

"You really are like your past self." He then added.

"It's Mid day and we're in bed, won't the servants notice" i didn't want any gossip.

"No, and if any ever upset you then they will be jobless" he boomed.

"Nooooo" I giggled.

"I can leave now and I'll see you later." When I said this I dragged myself up.

"Do you have to go." He then got up.

"I need to find what made me travel in time. We can have dinner tonight together if you want." When I said this he came over and kissed my head. After helping me dress I walked out the room and continued to think of what could have caused me to end up here. Destiny.

Then next few days went by filled with happiness and our love grew for eachother.

" I'm so lucky to have you. I thought I had lost you but you came back to me wiser and better. Your my life" After Mr Rochester said this we both cuddled.

"And your mine." I returned.

"I can't wait for the Victorian party, I want to see if its fun like modern day times." After I said this I left to my room to get ready. I pinned my hair in a half up style and I had slept With fabric in my hair so I had curls. I used the make up i made and got a servant to do my corset up. I then stepped into my dress and she did it up. I looked like a elegant Victorian. I heard music from the hall and made my way. Mr. Rochester was waiting and hanging with other guests. He saw me come.

" you look lovely Jane." He whispered in my ear. He then took me out the room and to the garden.

"It's lovely the party. I didn't think victorians had such fun " when I spoke he smiled and I loved it.

" I have my phone. Before it dies i want to take a photo with you. Lean in here next to me." He got up close and I placed my phone ready to take a photo of us together.

"What are you doing." He asked.

"Just smile and I'll show you."

I clicked the button and then I showed him the photo. He almost went crazy when he saw the photo. It was us together and looked amazing. I put the phone back down my dress.

" let's go back to the party " he took my hand. I noticed that some of my dress was undone at the back.

" I'll see you there. I just need to sort my dress out." I then reached for the back of my dress and felt the lose ribbon which pulled it together. He started to walk, I looked at his perfect body. I Tied the ribbon to a bow. When I did this my head started to spin. I felt like I had when I first wore the dress. It was happening.

"Edward, I love you. Was all I could say. He turned.

"Jane?" Running towards me he went to grab me.Then I passed out.


	7. 7

I woke up in my room. It was familiar and I felt lost. I cried for hours not knowing what to do with myself. I pulled at the dress trying to get it off. I hung it up in my wardrobe and had a wash. I felt cold and lifeless. My phone was nearly dead so I plugged it in. Messages flooded through. I looked at the date. I had been gone a month. I didn't sleep. After I dressed and headed outside the night was filling me with bitterness. I walked the lit up street all noises seeming louder that I could bare. I looked at the sky thinking that I had been looking at it with my love. I went home and slept full of exhaustion. The next day I got back to Gabby.

"Hey."

"Where Have you been! We were so worried and contacted the local authorities. What's going on are you ok" She did sound like she was stressed.

"I'm fine. I decided to have a holiday. It was last minute I'm so sorry I missed your party.I changed the subject.

"I'm upset you didn't come. It wasn't the same without you."

"Hey I've got to go. But thanks for looking for me. See you." After I said this I quickly googled Mr Rochester's house. Thornfield Hall. It still stood and was open to the public. I jumped in my car and headed there. It was far from where I lived but I had to go. I parked in the car park and pushed through all the other people. As I got closer I noticed that it looked dark and then I saw that it was ruins. It was burnt and was empty. I nearly threw up.

I ran to a member of staff.

" I thought this still stood that it was still a house. " I spoke looking sad.

"It was a fine house. In 1837 the house burnt down due to a fire. Some say it was mr Rochester who was the owner but very sad. Others say he had a mad wife. But no one was able to prove this. " I felt really ill and the staff noticed.

"You look unwell. Come with me I can help you." After dragging me to a seat I couldn't move.

"Why was mr Rochester sad." I managed to ask.

" there was a governess who worked there. They fell in love and were to be married. But rumours of his wife put her off and she left. She came back and was there for a while. But then she left him. He apparently couldn't cope without her. He was harsh and sent his ward away to school just living with the servants. The fire happened and everyone survived. But he was badly injured. Losing sight of his eye and lost his hand. The fire was not known how it started. "

" thank you for telling me. I must go." I left and felt like I was going mad. I had to get to him and warn him. But what connected me with time . I didn't know. I looked around the ruins and I kept crying. I then found a display inside a mini house which had artifacts of the house. There was a painting of the house and bits and bobs. A photo of him was displayed before the fire ruined the house. It had small writing at the bottom. Jane I hope you see this. He knew I would see this. Tears were now bad and I was a horrible sight. I kept looking and saw a bit of fabric. It was part of my dress. The dress I wore the night I had left. I lost all my self and ran to my car. The dress. It was the dress all the time that took me from different places. I rushed through my door and undressed putting my corset on and the dress. I made sure it was done up and closed my eyes. When I opened I was hurt. I hadn't gone back. I looked down to the dress and saw the rip. I then knew that I needed that peice of fabric.


	8. The dress chapter 8

There was probably security and would stop me from getting into the room. I would have to break the door and smash the glass to get the piece of fabric. It would be awful but I had to do it. I covered my face with fabric and parked from the place so I wouldn't be noticed. It was night and I ended up outside the small display room. I picked the lock and looked out for any people. I went in and noticed that there was a alarm. It would gain people's attention so I was quick. I got the brick and smashed the glass. The noise was loud and I ran out holding what I wanted. I ran and saw security. They ran for me and I kept going but they were fast. The alarm was going, I ran and got down the lane. They followed and I hid behind some nature as they looked for me. The car wasn't to far so I had to get to it. No one was in my direction so I jumped into the car and left.

I got home and got a needle hoping this would work. After sewing as best as I could. The corset and dress was on. I had makeup, toiletries and my phone. I tied the ribbon and woke up lying by the house. I had done it. I undid the bow so I wouldn't travel back and I ran to the house and it was still standing. I came to the front of the manor opening the door. Servants looked surprised to see me and I kept going. I searched Thornfeild but found nobody. I went to the places he would be but he wasn't there. I left my stuff in my room and continued. I saw a servant and asked where mr Rochester was. She said his been upset recently calling out names. He has gone for a break but returns soon. I felt relived when she said this.

I walked around thinking how great it was to be back here. I walked and found some shoes that were women's. It wasn't too light outside and i went for a walk taking my mind of being alone at his home.after walking i got up the outside steps to the house and saw that his horse and carriages were back. I walked into the house looking for him, I walked to the library and heard talking. A few people were there and I peered around the door. There were fine ladies and a few gentleman standing around. Mr. Rochester was with a pretty woman. He looked drunk and they both spoke closely. I watched as he leant in and they both kissed. My shock was too much. I had only been gone a few days and he was with another woman. I could feel anger. I moved forward and he saw me. He moved from the woman not stopping he came straight towards me. They all looked but I had already started to leave.

"Jane your back I can't belive it." I kept walking and I wouldn't say anything I felt broken.

"Jane come back where are you going." He drunlky spoke.

" don't touch me I'm going. How dare you say you love me when you have a new woman every day." I was harsh but he deserved it.

"Jane I never thought I would see you again."

"So you thought that once I was gone you would find someone else. What did you do tick me off the list and go right I dated a time traveller so now I'm gonna find my self a rich girl."

"No I love you I really do."

"Well your doing fine without me. You probably didn't even realise I was gone."

"I realised you were gone. I saw you disappear before me. I ran trying to grab you and I was found hours later curled up holding onto a piece of fabric I had ripped of your dress trying to get to you. I spent all night looking for you. " he grabbed my arm and stopped me. " I looked even though I knew you had gone back. I sat alone and it hurts not being with you. The only thing that numbed me was drinking. I have been drunk tonight. I thought I would have company and try to take my mind of you." He was now close to my face.

" well your doing well forgetting me. Sorry I caused you so much hassle. You seem to want me to leave and forget me so I'll go."

"No jane you can't go. I have lost you twice I won't again. I have been a idiot please forgive me. I must be with you." Tears now appreared in his eyes but I had seen what he was like.

"Your a Married man. Wether the wife is mad or not you should not have side woman and treat them how you want." After saying this I pushed him and started to run to my room. He came after me and I had to fight him to get through the door. He pushed but I maged to lock my door. This felt familiar and I had a vision. It was me dressed in a Victorian wedding dress, and I was crying looking at the mirror. I took the dress off and opened the door. He was there waiting for me. When I finished my vision I looked around my room I noticed that my bed was creased he had been sleeping in it. He must have missed me and been broken. I was feeling awful back in the modern times but I didn't hook up with guys I tried to be with him but for what. I got my things and thought of what to do Before I left the Victorian time period I wanted to see what it was like in London.

The knocks on my door didn't stop as he tried to get in.

"Tell the people downstairs I want them to leave right now." He said this to Mrs. Fairfax. I wouldn't be able to get by him. I looked out my window.

"Jane don't go." If he knew that I was going to London he would follow. I would make him think I had gone back to my time.

"I'm going back to my time. I found out what caused me to travel through time. It's the dress." As I said this he started banging himself against the door.

"Don't do it jane don't go please !"

I grabbed my bag and opened the window. The drop wasn't too far. I climbed down half off the stone wall closing the window. Then I dropped the other bit. I ran to the bush and hid behind it. He burst into my room and I could see him look around. He looked under my bed and in my wardrobe. He found the dress I wore for the days I lived there and hugged it. He started to cry and I went to move. As I moved he opened the Window and looked out. He spotted me and called me. I ran towards the horses and heard him call after me. I rode fast heading anywhere away from him. The wind was cold and I again felt alone. Did he really love me or the idea of me.


	9. The dress chapter 9

I was in the middle of no where and had been traveling for a long time. It was dark soon and I would have to find somewhere to stay. I saw a house and got off my horse. I would ask if I could ask for directions. I knocked on the door and a woman answered. Followed by a man.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" The man asked.

"Hello. My name is jane. I'm in need of somewhere to stay and I'm lost. If you could point me to London I would be most obliged." I said this smiling.

"London is a day ride from here you will get lost. I am traveling there in two days would you like to ride with me?" He spoke and I felt like I knew him. He had blonde hair and was tall.

"That would be perfect thank you. I shall come back in two days time in the morning Thank you. " I turned to walk.

"Where are you staying?" The man asked.

"I'm going to find lodging tonight."

"" you can stay here until London."

"Really. That would be great. I have money to pay you."

"That's not needed." He declined

"I'll pay you I'm so grateful."

"I'm John rivers."

"I'm jane Eyre."

"Eyre. Really?" The woman asked.

"Yes that's my last name."

"Sorry my name is Mary and my sister inside is Diana." She smiled and I returned the move. I walked in and it was amazing to see a house so dated. No TVs or lights it was so weird. There was a spare room which I went in to. They prepared dinner and I helped set the table and enjoyed the food. Both sisters were lovely and John kept looking at me. I tried my posh voice and used words that I wouldn't use in 21st century. The next day I joined them on a walk and John and I started to talk more. He was handsome but quite up himself. As we walked I kept imagining Edward looking for me. The next day we got up and headed to London. We spoke in the carriage and I said I would need to drop my horse off to Thornfeild before we went to London. I would leave it at the front of the house where it would be safe.

We pulled up and I said that I wouldn't be long. I walked with the horse beside me and looked around. Seeing the house made me feel alone. I stroked the horse and tied it to the front gate. After I hesitated I got in the carriage and we were on our way. We arrived at London and I handed John the money.

" I don't want your money." He said.

"Please take it I won't feel right." After I said this he took a 5 pound note.

" This money is different ? " oh no I forgot about that.

"It's foreign, oh wow look over there." I dragged him and hoped he wouldn't ask more about the money. Now I had paid him I was ready to say goodbye.

"Thank you for looking after me I really appreciate it." I said this happy ready for freedom. He had been a nice man but was stern.

"Where will you stay" he asked.

"I have a place booked." I returned.

" is it far from here."

" it's not too far away."

"I feel concern for you." He added.

"But why I'll be fine I have lived most my life to myself."

"I know but we are related. " when He said this I didn't know what to say.

" what do you mean we're related."

" your cousins to me, Diana and Mary." Wow blood lines really did go back.

" I never thought I had family."

"You can't stay by yourself and must stay with me." I thought that he would know His way and we were cousins so I agreed to stay with him.

"Thank you." We stayed at a nice hotel and then spent another week in London. We had grown close and talked of many things. He took me out to places and we had a alright time. We were going to a party and I had seen a dress I liked so I bought it. It was very Victorian a red colour and was full. We walked into the party linked in arms. I spoke to lots of people and was enjoying the party. I kept drinking and having a taste of alcohol.

"You shouldn't drink so much." John spoke.

"But I like it, I'm fine." He didn't drink much so I had to be entertained. I had too many and was now unable to walk properly. He had gone off to talk to some people. I walked around the room and felt like I was getting a headache.

"Jane" Edwards voice made me turn. There he was looking fine in a suit. But he hadn't shaved well and looked tired.

"Hello." I didn't know what to say and couldn't even think.

"I never thought I would see you again. Jane why did you go I was a fool." He begged.

"Let's talk in another room the noise is loud and im a bit drunk."

He smiled and I started to walk. He followed and as I left the room I caught the edge of my dress and fell into Edwards arms that caught me.

" how much have you had Jane."

"A few bottles of Prosecco. Maybe over 3"

" I thought I was a drinker. Please I'm worried for you." He helped me walk to a empty room and kicked the door behind us so no one could get in.

"Do you want some water." He looked so concerned I really had missed him.

" I'm fine thanks."

" I'm sorry. I can't belive I did that. I thought you had gone and I couldn't cope. I drank too much And decided to distract myself." He stood in front of me.

" I woke up in my house alone. Broken. I walked the streets stupidly thinking you would appear. I didn't sleep or eat for days. I finally went to Thornfeild. Do you know what I found. " I spoke as best as I could manage.

"What."

"Burnt down house. Ruins and that was Thornfeild. In 1837 it burnt due to a fire."

" no it can't have, are you sure what caused it." He looked worried.

" some say it was Bertha. Others say it was you. Apparently you fell in love with a governess and she left. You couldn't cope and set fire to the house. But I don't belive that. They weren't sure if you had a wife but I know that it wasn't you who started to fire. Because you were managing fine without me. You found another woman. "

"I could never love another and I went mad when I found out you had gone Please I didn't know what to do without you." He sounded so full of his story.

" there was the fabric in a room with the ripped bit of fabric that's How I figured that I would get back I had to sew it. there was a portrait of you before the fire. It said Jane I hope you find this. I thought you cared and did miss me. Looking at the ruins I grew desperate. They said you lived a miserable life and was injured in the fire. When I heard this I waited until night time. I risked my life and broke into the house to get the bits. They were in a glass cabinet so I had to break through a door and smash the cabinet. I got the fabric and was chased by men who wanted to arrest me. I did this for you. I managed to get home and put the dress back together. I was so happy when I came back to Thornfeild. I waited hours for you to come back. And when you did I saw you with another woman."

He was now crying and I felt like I was going mad. He then sat by me.

"I don't know how I will ever apologise for I have done so many things bad to you. But each time I love you more. Please I was drunk and didn't even remember ridding to her house or kissing her."

"Who was she" I wanted to know.

"Blanche Ingram." He bowed his head down.

"Well she's beautiful and I think rather than you living a sad life you should keep an eye on Bertha and stay with Ingram."

When I said this he looked like he was ready to commit a crime.

"I have never loved her. Only you and I have done wrong but I can't live without you. Please stay. I will send Bertha to the lunatic asylum and."

"I'm going Edward. I've done it enough but this time I'm deciding to leave. We aren't meant to be." I got up and he grabbed my arm.

" I'm not letting you go Jane."

" I'm here with another man." He let go.

"But you said that you knew no one."

"My cousin St. John. I didn't think I had relatives but he is my cousin. He brought me to London."

"Where are you staying ?"

"I'm staying with John. He has been kind. I must go."

"How did you meet him."

"When I left you I stumbled to his house and found him there."

I walked out the room and found John. He took my arm and we both walked.

"I was looking for you."

"I found a old friend."

Mr Rochester walked out and watched us. He then followed slowly and John didn't notice. We both got in the carriage and left


	10. 10

I thought about what had happened, Edward obviously didn't deal with things the same way I did. But he had looked for me, I could imagine him looking everywhere even though he knew I was gone. I was now in bed and couldn't stop thinking about what to do, I was now in London in the Victorian time period, it's amazing and I was wasting my time. I got up over the next couple of days and walked London going to all different places. I was amazed at how different it was. I felt like it was my time period though. My mind was still racing, how many times could I leave Edward and return to him, it must be just as hard for him as it was for me. I then decided to send a letter to his home and then the servants could send it to where ever he was.

After waiting endless days I got a letter from him, he said he was so glad to have received my letter and was happy to meet with me, he hadn't gone home and was available. I dressed myself and went to where we agreed to meet. It was a lake and it was beautiful. No noise and he stood looking amazing. I looked at him and he looked at me. We stood staring and I walked to him. We sat on a bench and started to talk. It was just questions like how was I and I just kicked the grass, and when I did this a vision came and it was strong. I was a child and a cruel lady was shouting, it was my aunt, there was a school and I was alone, then I saw my first encounter with Thornfeild, and all of the times I spent with Edward. Even to when I ran scarred. I snapped out of it and realised that I had remembered my life in this time, I had lived two lives.

" what were you doing I was worried you didn't move"

After he said this I looked not knowing what had happened.

" I just saw my victorian self, the life I had in this period. I was born and ananodened. My cruel relatives sent me to school and my friend didn't survive, I saw you on your horse, you didn't think I was talented and I proved you wrong. I remember you. We were both starting to have water run from our eyes,

"You remember everything"

"Yes" I said smiling.

" we can't keep fighting and me disappearing and me coming back again. It's pain. I planned to stay here but you can't be with other women. I am now with you, we must think of a way to get you to myself."

"You aren't angry"

"Not now, we have moved past that. I want to be with you. So let's be together. No more bits of pain.

"Oh Jane I am so glad you want to be with me.

"Let's try to file for divorce on charges of insanity "

"No I have tried that, but she wasn't classed as insane. That's the madness of the situation." Edward spoke looking deep in thought.

"Well the fire, I didn't research it enough. I rushed back here, it was in in a years time but I don't know what day, it's December now it could be in a months time! I could go back and find out the date." I spoke starting to head to the carriage I arrived in and Edward held my hand.

" it's too dangerous you going back. What if you couldn't return to me. We just promised that we wouldn't be apart again."

"But we have to know, I can't bare to think of you getting hurt and Thornfeild burning down."

" well we still have a month until we have to worry, let's think of another plan. I could send her to an asylum, if I really searched and found a nice place." When he said this I was still worrying about the fire.

We traveled back to the hotel I was staying at and I looked at Rochester.

"Jane let's go back to mine now. I don't want to waste a second" I agreed and I ran up to my room.

"Hello John How are you." My cousin sat reading a book in the room looking a bit sheepish.

"I'm well thanks and yourself ?" John asked.

" I'm ok thanks, um plans have changed and I have found a job with a trustworthy friend so I have came to fetch my items and get out of your way. Thank you for your kindness and for helping me." I said this and he looked at me looking shocked.

" oh you have found a new situation, I thought that we were going to stay in London for longer, who is this friend that has offered you a job."

" I'm moving back to Thornfeild I met Edward Rochester by chance and he is willing to take me on again."

" but Jane didn't he cast you out?" John asked.

"No I left thinking I was unhappy but I wasn't and wish to go back."

" I didn't want to spring this on you and wanted to wait until we had stayed at London for a bit longer. I am a man in need off a companion, I travel out to India at the beginning of next year. I feel I would require a missionaries wife to accompany me. You are incable of love so would be perfect to travel with me. "

The Victorians had not standards, they didnt want to show any skin but thought marrying your cousin after knowing them for a month was ok, and incable of love, how dare he.

" John, I thank you for your offer but I will decline as I have a secure job that I adore and I will find love as I'm far more suited to finding a loving husband and having a happy life than one where I won't be loved in India with you. Don't take it the wrong way but I'm sure you will meet someone who really loves you and who you will feel the same about. I came to fetch my bag and go. Thank you for helping I will repay the debt one day"


	11. 11

I walked down the lobby hurt by what John had said. But how could he fancy me. That was weird, I got in the carriage and Edward looked at me confused.

" let's go back to Thornfeild." I spoke and thought that Edward would be angry to hear about what I had just been offered.

" you look tired "

" I'm fine " I quickly spoke.

" we need to talk when we get back to Thornfeild." I said this and tried to get comfy for the journey that would take days.

When we got back I wanted to sort things out with Bertha. I had knowledge of modern treatments and could possibly find somewhere suitable for her to stay where she would be treated as she should be.

"I want a list of the best mental hospitals that would treat Bertha with respect." I looked at Edward.

"I can get a list of the best places. I want her to be treated good."

" what is wrong with her. I know she has a temper. Does she do any other strange things."

" she changes quickly and is violent. And she isn't capabale of understanding what is happening."

Maybe she has schizophrenia, not know in this time. Maybe I could see for myself.

" in the modern time there is a mental health problem called schizophrenia. Where a person can hear voices in their head and talk to them, they do things no normal person would do and can change moods quickly. If that's what she has then I could speak to good doctors and asymlums that could her her treat them. I have knowledge from my time. If I watched her and saw how she acted."

"No, I won't let you go up to her. She is dangerous. She is beyond help and even if she did have what you just said she probably couldn't get help. Please she is untrustworthy. Don't go to see her." He was begging me . As much as I didn't want him to have a wife I couldn't let her have a horrible life. I would see her that night.

I went up to bed and pick locked open the doer which led up to her room. Grace sat and looked at me scared.

" what are you doing you can't be here it isn't safe."

" it's ok, I have to see Bertha, it won't take 1 minute. Just let me go and see her.

" I can't, and won't."

"I need to see her, trust me you know that I won't do any thing "

"Quick."

The door opened by grace and I stepped in. She shut the door. Bertha looked like a creature. Wild and mental.

" hello, I need to ask you something Bertha. I have some food I took from the kitchen. Have some meat and a sweet. She walked eyeing me, I walked over to her and placed the food in her hand. She ate the food and then leant on a table .

Before I knew it she came towards me. I moved quickly and she came at me. I kept myself away but she lunged on me. Her long flnders sliced my arm and hand. I jumped of the ground as she hit me all over. I pushed back and the door opened as grace ran in.

" your ok " grace said quick.

"I'm fine I have done what I needed I'm sorry what do I need to do" I asked.

" you don't need to help. Just go"

I ran down the stairs and locked the door.

"What the devil !" Edward's voice made me move back. He looked at my messed hair. Cut hands and torn dress.

"I went to ask Bertha some questions she wasn't happ."

" what do you think you were doing. Jane she could have killed you, look your hurt I can't stand to think of you hurt. You tried but I won't risk you getting hurt. We will send her to a asylum tomorrow. Come with me." He dragged me to his room and locked the door.

I sat at his chair and looked at him hiding my pain.

" your crazy, I could have lost you tonight. Look at you. Jane."

" it's only a few scratches."

"I heard the banging and noise down the hallway. I rushed towards her room. What happened."

"I wanted to see if I could tell what she had. I went up and she went for me, it's fine."

" the bangs, you must be more hurt. What did she do."

"I tried to run but she clawed me and I pushed her off. Then she got me and started punching me. I pushed her off and she was about to get me when grace opened the door. "

"Your bleeding bad, let me help." He offered but I didn't want to show how hurt I was.

"It's fine, I'm ok."

"I think I will get the doctor to come. Those are deep I don't want you to be in pain or the cut to get worse.

"I'm fine, honestly. It just hurts a bit."

" let me get some bits" he then left.

I sat and looked at my cuts, they were bad. There was no way I was going to get them stitched without pain killers. I would have a look.

"Cotton wadding, warm hot water, cotton buds and alcohol" Edward said.

" thank you for this and the bits."

" I need to thank you for helping." He spoke.

He looked and "you will need to remove your dress so I can get to all the cuts."

I got the dress off and he sat me down.

Sigh" your bruised all over Jane, look, your back, arms and chest. "

I looked at my arm, from my hand to my top arm it was deep long marks bleeding.

" you could have broken bones, I will get carter."

"I can't, I'm not keen on needles, and I could get infected. I'll won't be able to have the pain Edward. Please don't call him. " I was now feeling awful.

" you can't leave it. What will we do"


End file.
